


ghouls! GHOULS!

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Has Anxiety (Julie and The Phantoms), Alive Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson Defense Squad, Bobby | Trevor Wilson is Carrie's Older Brother, Carrie Wilson Redemption, F/F, F/M, FTM Bisexual Nick (Julie and the Phantoms), Gen, Good Significant Other Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Lesbian Carrie Wilson, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Multi, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie's Flannel (Julie and The Phantoms), Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), his flannel is his comfort blanket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: With them all in high school, a group of teenagers finds their way through it.
Relationships: Alex & Flynn & Julie Molina & Nick & Luke Patterson & Reggie & Willie & Carrie Wilson, Alex/Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	1. Sunset Swerve.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this!

**hey there demons, it's me, ya boi.**

bi_disaster: hey guys 

bi_disaster: you remember clifford? 

Boob: Ahhh yes the show surrounding _ahem_ Clifford, if im correct? 

bi_disaster: yeah! 

bi_disaster: alex and i are debating if there was never an origin story as to why he was big 

lildrummerboy: THERE WASN'T ONE

lukas: he was small but emily loved him so much he grew big

bi_disaster: but alex's dog is small 

bi_disaster: do you not love him enough, alex? 

lildrummerboy: you're small reg

lildrummerboy: do your parents not love you? 

lukas: ROASTED 

boob: yIKES 

lildrummerboy: im sorry reg you okay? 

bi_disaster: yeah you're savage man 

lildrummerboy: savage but i love you 

bi_disaster: i love you too 

boob: GAYYYYY 

lildrummerboy: i sure hope so

lukas: hey guys can we talk about something else?

lildrummerboy: sure 

boob: no problem! 

bi_disaster: go ahead 

lukas: you know julie molina? 

boob: my little sister's ex-best friend? 

bi_disaster: flynn's best friend

lukas: she's...uh, pretty, right?

lildrummerboy: oh no hetero bullshit 

lukas: i'm PAN alex

lildrummerboy: just ask her out 

boob: that's weird 

lukas: why? 

boob: she's a year younger than us 

lildrummerboy: a year isn't that long 

lukas: alex likes older men send tweet

lildrummerboy: i hate you i do not 

bi_disaster: i like men 

bi_disaster: any type 

lildrummerboy: especially named nick! 

bi_disaster: I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE 

lildrummerboy: oh yeah bc these two losers have anyone else to tell 

lukas: alex im gonna ruin your fucking life when you get a boyfriend

boob: alex: *gets a boyfriend* 

luke, itching: i'm gonna ruin this man's whole career

bi_disaster: do you mean The Tinkerbell Incident? 

lildrummerboy: LISTEN that was a dare, it's 2020 and gender is dead 

boob: you did look cute in that dress 

lukas: ANYWAYS

lukas: my girl problem

lukas: julie's cute and in my music class and she can SING 

lukas: what do i do 

lildrummerboy: tell her 

bi_disaster: leave notes in her locker 

boob: Do Not Proceed 

lukas: fuck you guys 


	2. double trouble takes on boys (and a girl).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the topic of dating comes up, Flynn is unpleasantly surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so i kind of got the idea to replicate canon so this takes after the plot of flying solo except changed a bit (as the boys aren't ghosts) and instead into romantic drama because romantic drama, unlike three attractive himbo ghosts, is very real.   
> i hope you like this!

**Double Trouble.**

flynn: so 

flynn: i heard a rumor

jules: oh? 

flynn: one dear nicky-poo seems to have feelings for one of his dance partners

jules: oh 

flynn: that's not as happy as I had hoped for

jules: I'm sorry 

jules: it's just,,,,, there's this other boy

flynn: and you haven't told me about him? 

jules: his name's luke and he's my partner in chem

jules: he isn't in our music program but he's in a band and seems really passionate about their music 

jules: he's sweet and laidback and we click really well

jules: he has a bit of a strained relationship with his mom and after my mom died, we get each other

jules: we've been writing some music together

jules: ...flynn? 

_1 am._

flynn: why didn't you tell me? 

jules: why didn't you tell me you liked carrie until i found the photo of you two as your lock screen? 

flynn: that's different 

jules: i'm sorry

jules: i am 

flynn: let me meet him 

jules: no that's weird! we're just friends! 

_3 am._

jules: are you gonna ghost me until i say yes? 

flynn: probably 

jules: okay I'll see about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! kudos and comments are appreciated!


	3. on the matter of boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lukas: gay disaster smh 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a daily update for me, huh? anyways, I hope you like this!

**hey there demons, it's me, ya boi.**

lildrummerboy: I GOT HIT IN THE PARKING LOT SDFGHJKL

lukas: shit are you okay? 

Boob: alex??

bi_disaster: by a car? 

lildrummerboy: by a boy!!!!

lukas: a boy beat you up????? 

Boob: I'll kick his ass 

bi_disaster: i'll kill a man im not scared

lukas: yes you are 

bi_disaster: yes I am but i'd take a bullet for you guys 

lildrummerboy: aww :((( i love you reg

lildrummerboy: anygays

lildrummerboy: I'm sorry let me explain this properly

lukas: please do 

lildrummerboy: ok so I'm walking home after school, right? and I'm just chilling but suddenly, I get thwacked from behind and I'm like 'oh? a hate crime? finally?' or 'so this is how I die'

bi_disaster: but you're alive!!!

lukas: we're glad you didn't get hatecrimed 

Boob: HATE CRIMED AHHHH

lildrummerboy: but then this SKATEBOARDER 

lukas: a SKATEBOARDER? 

bi_disaster: he was a skater boy 

lildrummerboy: runs into me 

lildrummerboy: and ofcourse I'm PISSED, right?

Boob: right 

lildrummerboy: but the boy.....

lildrummerboy: HE WAS CUTE 

lildrummerboy: HIS NAME'S WILLIE I HAVE HIS PHONE NUMBER

Boob: oof

bi_disaster: aww!!!

lukas: gay disaster smh 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! we met Willie (kinda), yay! Kudos and comments are great!


	4. meeting the friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Patterson and Julie Molina discuss the possibility of meeting Flynn and song lyrics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this!

**jules << luke. **

jules: hey 

luke: hey! 

jules: what are you up to? 

luke: ahh, not much, writing some lyrics down and wishing i was asleep. you?

jules: ooh, lyrics? i am: intrigued 

jules: I'm doing some chem homework bLAH 

luke: yeah, it's called Bright 

luke: you'd kill it singing it

luke: oh chem homework would be nice

jules: i'd love to see it! 

jules: it really isn't nice lol

luke: I just can't focus enough on homework to do it

luke: I may show you during chem, if you don't mind?

jules: i'd like to but I can't fail chem

luke: you won't fail chem

luke: we won't skip we'll just not pay attention

jules: that also sounds like a surefire way to fail 

jules: also, uh, would you mind doing me a favor? 

luke: we won't fail I promise 

luke: anything for you, julie, you know that

jules: will you meet my friend, flynn?

luke: uh sure???

luke: why tho? 

_read._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! Kudos and comments are great!


	5. Sunset Swerve 2: Electric Boogaloo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lukas: fuck off bobby 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're all nerds and I love them so much! I think I'm going to start making this a daily update thing as well so I hope you like this!

**hey there demons, it's me, ya boi.**

lukas: good morning boys I think julie asked me out

lildrummerboy: bring your mask! 

bi_disaster: have fun!!!

Boob: say no

lildrummerboy: No, Bobby! Bad! 

Boob: Yes Bobby 

lukas: more into alex and reggie's comments than yours bobby

lukas: bobby if I could I would dislike your comment

lildrummerboy: the second twitter does that whole dislike button thing, I'm deactivating my twitter 

bi_disaster: but where will i get my daily dose of Gay Content? 

Boob: you know him in person? 

bi_disaster: he isn't gay kissing gifs 

lukas: no he isn't 

lukas: but he does seem to be the human embodiment of the mlm flag

lildrummerboy: that's so kind thank you 

lukas: anyways JULIE 

Boob: weird 

lukas: fuck off bobby 

lukas: I'm going to meet her best friend 

bi_disaster: oooh do we get to meet her soon then? 

lukas: you want to? 

bi_disaster: YES 

lildrummerboy: yeah! 

Boob: meh 

lukas: I'll talk to her! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! Kudos and comments are great! Let me know if I should make this daily updates!


	6. i'm best friends with your sister now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lildrummerboy: im best friends with your sister now
> 
> Boob: mine? 
> 
> lildrummerboy: no, reggie's nonexistent sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daily uploads! i hope you like this!

**hey there demons, it's me, ya boi.**

lildrummerboy: im best friends with your sister now

Boob: mine? 

lildrummerboy: no, reggie's nonexistent sister

bi_disaster: why pull me into this? 

lildrummerboy: you were available and luke has too many family issues

Boob: you also have a sister 

lildrummerboy: I am not best friends with my sister

Boob: ouch savannah hate?? 

lildrummerboy: of course 

Boob: so wait, you're friends with my sister? 

lildrummerboy: yes 

lildrummerboy: you all abandoned me at lunch so I was in the library, right? 

bi_disaster: yes I recall

lildrummerboy: and so was she, crying

Boob: who do I have to kill? 

Boob: why was she crying? 

lildrummerboy: her and nick broke up again

Boob: I'll put Nick in a coffin 

bi_disaster: YESSSSSSSSSS

lildrummerboy: settle down reg 

lildrummerboy: we're still little punk bitches 

lildrummerboy: and then I went over to her and I was like 'hey, I'm here for you if you need to talk' so she came over to me and we bonded

lildrummerboy: we're best friends now

Boob: wow I hate that 

lildrummerboy: she asked me private things too so i think we're best friends

Boob: private things? 

lildrummerboy: private things.

lildrummerboy: we're now going to hang out

Boob: this is weird 

bi_disaster: but nick's single? 

lukas: i am gone for an hour to meet julie's friend and you assholes blow up my phone?? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus points to savannah lee may for being my inspo for naming alex's sister savannah! anyways, hope you like this! kudos and comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are great!


End file.
